Several modes of therapeutic treatments of wounds are in vogue. Electro-magnetic radiation devices, electrical tissue stimulators, and massage apparatuses are currently in use for stimulating the body's healing processes. Generally, those treatment methods involve placing electrodes on the body and providing an electrical field to stimulate the body part.
Needs exist for portable devices that can be used anywhere at any time to apply energy to wounded tissue and that are capable of being variably controlled within the body of the device. The present invention meets requirement lacking in prior art devices.